starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador:Adley!
}} Sobre mim Olá, bem vindo à minha página de usuário. Eu sou Adley, completamente fascinado pelo universo de Star Wars. Eu tenho sido colaborador da Star Wars Wiki desde Dezembro de 2009, apesar de eu ter começado a editar ativamente no início de 2010, eu acho. Hoje tenho quase 300 artigos traduzidos, organizei e criei categorias e melhorei inúmeros artigos, somando quase 3,000 contribuições. O que mais me irrita são os muitos usuários que vandalizam artigos, que na maioria das vezês estão anônimos. Peço à todos que estejam lendo minha página de usuário que leiam o Manual de Estilo com atenção e procurem tirar dúvidas com os administradores ou os usuários mais antigos. Artigos em construção * K-3PO (25% completo) * Togruta (54% completo) * Sarlacc (56% completo) * Sexos (61% completo) * Hutt (85% completo) * Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço (95% completo) * Destróier (95% completo) Outros meios de contato Siga-me no Twitter: @adley_oliver ID do meu perfil no Orkut: 13993901279759825917 MSN: adley.wood@hotmail.com Artigos traduzidos por mim [[Ficheiro:744px-Orvax_IV.jpg|250px|thumb|Imagem aleatória da semana: Orvax IV.]] [[Ficheiro:Nelvaanian.jpg|250px|thumb|''Meu'' artigo da semana: Nelvaaniano.]] Esta é a lista completa dos artigos traduzidos por mim, artigos melhorados ou categorizados por mim não estão listados. Total de artigos traduzidos: 258. Legenda: ●''' Esboço '''♦ Completo ▲''' Construção *2X-3KPR '''♦ *2X-7KPR ♦''' *25,200 ABY '''♦ *27,700 ABY ♦''' *5,000 ABY '''♦ *7,000 ABY ♦''' *8,000 ABY '''♦ *8D8 ♦''' *9575 '''♦ *Ahakista ●''' *Alaric '''♦ *Algemas infláveis ♦''' *Alien Anthology '''● *Alto Conselho Gungan ♦''' *Akkik '''♦ *Anx ♦''' *Aplooine '''● *Aranha das Cavernas ●''' *Armadura de batalha Hutt '''♦ *Armadura de batalha rebelde ♦''' *Armadura de caça Kashyyykiana '''♦ *Armadura de fibra Echani ♦''' *Armadura Composta '''♦ *Armadura Felenar ●''' *Armadura Kashyyykiana da Montanha Negra '''● *Armadura Pesada Flex ●''' *Armadura de Quitina '''♦ *Armadura Tantel ♦''' *Arquivos ancestrais '''♦ *Árvore Chiliox ♦''' *Ashla (Jedi) '''♦ *Bantha de Kashyyyk ♦''' *Barab I '''● *Barcaça à vela ♦''' *Bassadro '''● *Batalha de Mos Espa ♦''' *Batalha de Nova Plympto (Guerras Clônicas) '''● *Besalisk ♦''' *Bisturi sônica '''♦ *Bolha escolar ♦''' *Bolha de habitação comunitária '''♦ *Bolha de jogos e diversão ♦''' *Bok Askol '''♦ *Boog ♦''' *Bric '''♦ *Bronzium ♦''' *B'shingh '''♦ *Cal ♦''' *Campo de hidrostática '''● *Canhão dos Céus ♦''' *Carrapato de Bantha '''♦ *Chiilak ●''' *Chistori '''● *Chocolate Hoth ●''' *Chokk (Klatooiniano) '''♦ *Cidade Real de Kashyyyk ●''' *Cidades Gêmeas (Pollillus) '''● *Clã Bergruutfa ♦''' *Clodhopper '''● *Cocar de dentes-de-akul ♦''' *Complexo Imperial '''♦ *Comunidade Morelliana ●''' *Corva '''● *Cradossk ♦''' *Criatura peluda de Ziost '''♦ *Cuirvas ♦''' *Dathcha '''♦ *Dagle ♦''' *Darth Marr '''♦ *Darth Thanaton ♦''' *Dianoga '''♦ *Divto ♦''' *Dekluun '''● *Destróier ▲''' *Dragão Krayt Gigante '''♦ *Dróide de assistência médica FX-10 ♦''' *Dróide assistente de laboratório A4 '''● *Dróides Lerrimore ●''' *Dróide de protocólo série GE3 '''♦ *Dróide Servente KPR ●''' *Dubrava '''● *Dubravano ●''' *Durgolosk '''♦ *Empire of Dreams ♦''' *Enjikket '''♦ *Era Expansionista ♦''' *Escorpião Cerimonial Sith '''♦ *Escorpião de Ziost ♦''' *Escudo Echani '''♦ *Espaçador ♦''' *Espaço Selvagem '''● *Espécie de Kerlo *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary ♦''' *Estação Horn '''● *Estação Ithaqua ♦''' *Ezjenk '''♦ *Faixa Togruta ♦''' *Fantasma da Força '''● *Felacat ●''' *Felacatiano '''● *Flossin Noz ♦''' *Fo Kuna '''♦ *Futhork ●''' *Gatuno Rebelde '''♦ *Gelagrub ♦''' *Ginntho '''♦ *Golben ♦''' *Gondula '''● *Gorg ♦''' *Granada CryoBan '''♦ *Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço ▲''' *Grande Javin '''● *Gragra ♦''' *Gravlex Med '''♦ *Gualaar ♦''' *Guarda Morelliana '''♦ *Guarlara ♦''' *Gubbur '''♦ *Guerra da Força ♦''' *Guf Drolg '''♦ *Gurk ♦''' *Gurnaset '''♦ *Hanadak ●''' *Hidra Geonosiana '''● *Hoaarr ♦''' *Holomonstro'' '''♦ *Holosfera ●''' *H'uun '''♦ *Hutt ▲''' *Jawas não identificados cochilando '''♦ *Jazbino ●''' *Jillsariano '''♦ *Jimvu ●''' *J'Mikel '''♦ *Laser cauterizador ♦''' *Lagarto trovão '''♦ *Língua Anx ●''' *L-O53 '''♦ *K-3PO ▲''' *Kar Plaushe '''♦ *Kkryytch ●''' *Keffi '''♦ *Kerlo ●''' *Ket Maliss '''● *Kordano ♦''' *Macaco da corte de Grappa '''♦ *Machado Mythossauro ♦''' *Maçarico '''♦ *Mandie ♦''' *Marcha do Povo da Areia '''♦ *Margo Flarestream ♦''' *Mediglobo '''♦ *Menugg ♦''' *Merdoc '''♦ *Mina de plasma ♦''' *Mogo '''♦ *Moogan ♦''' *Moje '''♦ *Montral ♦''' *Motmot '''♦ *Morelliano ♦''' *M'uhk'gfa '''♦ *Mónada ♦''' *Morto-vivo Sith '''♦ *Muskegs ♦''' *Nave Sith de desembarque '''♦ *Nebit ♦''' *Nelvaaniano '''♦ *Niffla ♦''' *Noana Sowrs '''♦ *Ollobo ♦''' *Operações Ciborgues '''● *OR-5 ♦''' *Ortugg '''♦ *Orvax IV ♦''' *Orvos '''♦ *Orray ♦''' *Os Amantes '''♦ *Osskski ♦''' *Ozlyn Gox '''♦ *Parasita de metal Balmorrano ♦''' *Parque Gunga '''♦ *Pequena bolha de habitação ♦''' *Período Manderon '''● *Pharple ♦''' *Piolho do Pântano '''♦ *Pirâmide Um ♦''' *Pistola Blaster DE-10 '''● *Pix ♦''' *Pollillus '''● *Porto-Esta ●''' *Quermiano ungulado '''● *Rainha ♦''' *Rainha Porto-Esta '''♦ *Rato Womp ●''' *Rei Tusken '''● *Reike Th'san ♦''' *Rep '''♦ *Resistência de Nova Plympto ♦''' *Resistência Hutt '''♦ *Reuss VIII ♦''' *Royal Crusaders '''● *Rutiano ♦''' *Sandcrawler '''● *Sarlacc ▲''' *Savage Oppress '''♦ *Sensor de combate ♦''' *Serra laser '''♦ *Serra óssea ♦''' *Sephi '''● *Sexos ▲''' *S-FRG '''● *S-HDST ♦''' *Shimia '''♦ *Slug-rat ♦''' *Siniteen '''● *Sinya ●''' *Sistema Ahakista '''● *Sith Dashade não identificado ♦''' *Sith Devaroniano não identificado '''♦ *Sith Humano não identificado (Daluuj) ♦''' *Sith Rodiano não identificado '''♦ *Sith Zabrak não identificado (Agamar) ♦''' *Shae Polikex '''♦ *ST-4402 ♦''' *Star Wars Racer Arcade '''● *Supi ♦''' *T3-H8 '''♦ *Tahlboor ●''' *Tanque de bacta campal '''♦ *TC-70 ♦''' *Tesoura '''● *Thedit ♦''' *The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology '''● *Tiatha ♦''' *Togruta '''▲ *Transporte pessoal Sith ♦''' *Troig '''♦ *URoRRuR'R'R ♦''' *Uutkik '''♦ *Vandelhelm ♦''' *Veermok '''♦ *Vurrha Chur ●''' *Waw '''♦ *Worrt ♦''' *Wrooniano '''♦ *Wupiupi ♦''' *Ycaqt '''♦ *Yeelhoy ♦''' *Yeb Yeb Adem'thorn '''♦ Categoria:Usuários do Star Wars Wiki